The Babysitter
by thephangirlinghoneybear
Summary: Sequel to my story 'The Mystery Fiance' but you don't really have to read it to understand. When Abby is asked to babysit Sarah, Ziva's daughter, what secrets will we learn? and what happened to Sarah's father? Hints of TIVA but nothing massive.


**A.N So this is a sequel to my one-shot 'The Mystery Fiancé' which most people seemed to like. Let me just say that this is first and foremost a TIVA series (if it can be classed as a series of two). Maybe not as much TIVA in this one tho. Abby/ Sarah bonding moment. Also the Nick story appeared in my Team torchwood story but in a slightly different way.**

**Still don't own NCIS. Still want it for Christmas though...**

"Hey Abs?" Tony announces as he strolls into the lab armed with Caf Pow.

"Yes Tony?" Abby replies "What do you want?" she says eyeing up the Caf Pow

"urrrm well"

"Spit it out Tony" She says grabbing the Caf Pow

"Z has this work do...party thing tonight and I know its short notice...but"

"I'll babysit Sarah for you. What time?"

"Thanks Abs. Lifesaver. Is 7ish OK?"

"Yeah. I'll come to your house. Tony you have a house!"

"I know! It feels so good to say that. House. Fiancé.Almost Step-Daughter." Tony says smirking

"All grown up!"

**Quarter to seven-ish**

"Sarah?" Tony shouts upstairs

"What?"

"Come here please"

"Fine. Coming" Sarah shouts as she stomps down the stairs "Abby!"

"Hey Sarah!" Abby says and hugs Sarah tightly

"Sarah look at me! Abby is in charge she will not let you do anything you wouldn't normally do so don't even bother asking, you need to do your physics homework don't you?"

"Yep.."

"Don't get her to do it for you. She can help but I want you to know what the hell you're doing. Kay?"

"Sir. Yes, Sir." Sarah says and salutes with her left hand

"Other hand"

"I'm sorry if I'm left handed. Mom you ever gonna leave?"

"Sorry. I am coming now!" Ziva shouts and starts to come down the stairs. She is wearing a figure-hugging blue, sparkly dress cut just above the knee. Her hair is curled and is flowing down her shoulders. "You ready to go?"

"I have been for like a half-hour!" Tony replies jokily.

"Thanks for this Abby. I owe you one!" Ziva says as Tony hassles her out of the door.

"Looks like it's just us now kiddo" Abby says "Pizza?"

"Physics." Sarah replies "I really need to get this done but I have no idea how to do it."

"Why don't you just tell your teacher that you don't understand? I'm sure they'll help you"

"Because mom is a genius, I'm talking IQ over 150 here; she was really good at it and was in his class so therefore he thinks I'll be good at it as well"

"Really?"

"Yeah she doesn't show it but she really is...that's why she left NCIS...she's working at DC university. She has a PhD and everything"

"You learn something every day...do you want me to help with your physics?"

"Yes Please!"

**1 hour later**

"Thanks Abby! I can more or less do it now"

"You're gonna do fine Sarah" Abby replies "Pizza now?"

"Yes please I'm starving!"

15 minutes later and Abby and Sarah are huddled in the living room eating an extremely large pepperoni pizza and watching a Muppet Christmas Carol.

"I love this movie!" Abby says "That's one hell of a Christmas tree" eyeing up the 6.5 foot real Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"I know it's huge. I love this movie as well. Dad watched it with me when I was little"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking..." Abby asks

"What?"

"What happened to your Dad?"

"Urrm...I don't really know the details because I was only little when _it_ happened"

"You don't have to tell me if yo-"

"No. I trust you. I went to stay at Grandpa Eli's for the weekend while mom and dad were on some mission deep in Israel. When they didn't come back after the weekend we all knew something was wrong. Everyone is extremely close on the Mossad compound. When they weren't back after a week everyone thought they were all dead. Then all I know is out of a team of five only my mom and that team's equivalent to Gibbs returned..."

"Oh Sarah...I'm so sorry" Abby says tears in her eyes

"It's fine. I'm used to it. If he hadn't died mom wouldn't have got depressed, got sent here and have met you and Tony..."

Just then the door opens.

"Sarah? We are home!" Ziva shouts

"Hi!" Sarah runs and gives her mom a hug

"Bed now!" Ziva says "what are you still doing up?"

"mom chill! It's only 9 30! And I have done my physics"

"Ok well done! Go put your PJ's on"

Sarah gives Abby a quick hug says thank you and runs upstairs.

"I'm gonna put the kettle on. You want a coffee?"

"Tony it is 9 30!"

"Oh yeah...I may have had a few too many glasses of wine! I'll see you upstairs" He gives her a little peck on the cheek and makes his way upstairs.

"Ok I'll just see Abby out" Ziva replies "Thanks for that Abby. I cannot see how normal couples go out without a boarding school!"

"I enjoyed it. We watched the Muppets..."

"Oh Nick loved that-"

"I know. Sarah told me what happened"

"Sarah told you what everyone else saw"

"So what actually happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"We were on a mission. Me, Masuaa, Nick, Tzurel and Jack. While we were on the mission we were ambushed by around 20 men and taken hostage for around a week. Jack and I were the most valuable, the team leader and the Deputy Director of Mossad's daughter, and therefore we were in a separate room. They never laid a finger on us. Our torture was listening to their screams. After a week we were rescued and Jack and I were the only ones who made it..."

"oh Ziva..." Abby says squeezing her tightly full on crying now "I'm sorry if I'd have known I wouldn't have been so mean in your first few weeks at NCIS"

"It is fine Abby! Honestly. Do you want a drink?"

"No. I should probably go home now actually"

"Oh OK then it is pretty late. Thanks again for watching Sarah. I will make it up to you at some point"

"No need Ziva. I enjoy it I'm learning so much about you. Why didn't you tell us you were such a clever-clogs?"

"She told you didn't she? If you ever need a break from the wrath of Vance drop in and see me it would be good to see a girl. I am seriously surrounded by guys!"

"I might. See you soon Ziva"

"Bye thanks again!"

Ziva shuts the door runs upstairs says goodnight to Sarah and literally jumps into the large king-size bed she shares with Tony.

**If you have any suggestions for other one-shots or anything please leave it in a review and i will try and write the best ones. Cheers! Revew? Pretty Please?**


End file.
